Field of the Invention
The invention, according to the various embodiments described herein, relates to a testing device and a test method which are suitable for displaying recorded test results with a zoom display.
Discussion of the Background
A central problem in the analysis of signalling protocol processes is, among the plethora of signalling messages, to identify procedures which do not conform to the specifications in a rapid and targeted manner. In many cases of error in this context, it is not sufficient to search for messages with an incorrect content or incorrect transmission/reception time, but complex dependencies between protocol messages must be recognized.
Signalling protocols in message networks are tested by means of network simulators. In this context, in the case of a test, a given sequence of signalling procedures is stimulated by the network simulator. Accordingly, always starting with a well-defined starting condition, the reaction of the device under test (DUT=device under test) is registered and checked against the defined, set behaviour according to the set specification. In this context, the overall message exchange between the network simulator and the device under test is recorded on the various protocol layers in a log file with timestamps. The display and evaluation of this log file is implemented after the completion of the test case with the assistance of special applications (Log File Viewer). To search for errors, the user can analyse the protocol process in a sequential manner, filter the content of the log file according to freely selectable criteria and search for given messages.